


A box of chocolate (or two)

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chocolate, Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, based on a reddit post, even though it's 10 days after valetines, everyone is also friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco finally confesses to Potter, but...he just laughs at him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Implied Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 25
Kudos: 428





	A box of chocolate (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a reddit post, link shown at the bottom of the fic  
> I was going to sleep, but then I saw it and I immediately have to write  
> Unbeat  
> 

“ _I can’t do this_ ” Draco mumbled to himself, he clutched on his bag and shook his head, his right foot tapping repeatedly on the ground, he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall alone, his back against the wall. They have just finished eating dinner, and guess what day it was, _stupid Valentine’s Day_. And everyone was there, guys, girls, handing out chocolates to their crushes, Draco didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of made a box too, for someone he liked, for a while now, but it was after dinner now, and he still hasn’t done it.

“ _Hey_ ” Pansy tapped on his shoulder and Draco whipped around to see her “Why are you sweating so much? Have you given him your chocolates?”

“ _No”_ Draco squealed quietly “I can’t, I just can’t, Pansy. I _can’t_ ” Unfortunately, his crush was the _saviour_ of the Wizarding World, and it has made all of this harder than it should be. Ever since he woke up, Potter has been receiving thousands of love letters, chocolates, sweets and one even tried to give Potter her hair. Draco should have seen it coming, Potter was far too famous, he wouldn’t even care about Draco’s chocolates.

“All I hear is you being a coward” Pansy rolled her eyes and gripped on his shoulders tightly “You _can_ do it, _I_ did it, _Theo_ did it, _Blaise_ did it. And you made the chocolates yourself, that makes it _extra_ special” That was true, the blond had called his mother last week to ask her how to make chocolates, he wanted it to be done by his own hands, so he had sneaked out of his dorm almost every night since then to try making chocolate in the Hogwarts’s kitchen. Some of the elves even helped him, but last night, he was able to make the _perfect_ batch of chocolates. He had sneaked back up and wrapped it in a box and kept it in his trunk until this morning. He intended to give it to Potter before first period, but the moment Potter stepped out of the dorm, his _“fans”_ have already stood there waiting for him, Draco didn’t get the chance.

“Wait, really? You all did it?”

“Well, yeah” Pansy shrugged and gave him a big smile, showing her white teeth, she was happy, he could tell “She _agreed_ , Granger agreed to go on a date with me”

“ _Oh_ , I’m so glad” Draco smiled at her “And what about Blaise and Theo?”

“Well, I saw Theo and Neville holding hands earlier, so that’s good. And, _guess what,_ turned out Blaise and Weasley, you know, _Ron Weasley_ , have been in a secret relationship for _months_ now” She said with her eyes wide open, and she added as soon as she saw Draco’s shocked reaction “I _know!_ _Unbelievable_ , I should have seen it coming, with the way he’s always staying back at his dorm, I mean, I’d understand it because I always…stay back at the dorm to have some quality time with Granger, who knows he was able to get in Weasley’s trousers before I could get under—…”

“Don’t finish that” Draco chuckled “I—Potter and I, we’re not like you guys, we don’t have an easy history. Even though, sure, Potter and I have been on good terms lately, but I’m not sure if he likes me, what if I just embarrassed myself, then I’d have to change my dorm because I cannot stay in the same place with him every single day?”

“Why are you panicking? It’s perfectly fine, go big or go home”

“Oh, Pansy, you’ve underestimated my ability to ‘ _go home’_ , I can actually _not_ do this bring this box of chocolate back in my dorm and eat it _alone_ ”

“Oh shit, here he is, _go!_ ”

“ _Wait wha—…”_ Pansy spun Draco around before he could finish his sentence and pushed him forward, the blond stumbled and almost fell on the ground. He turned around and glared at his best friend, who was sticking her tongue out at him, Draco took a deep breath and looked back at Potter, who was walking his way with Weasley and Granger by his side

“ _You can do this!_ ” Pansy shrieked from afar and Draco ignored, he just didn’t care, the only thing he was focused on now was Potter’s smile, it was bright, and beautiful. Recently Draco has been able to crack that smile on Potter’s face, when Potter laughed at his attempt to be funny, Draco felt a spark in his heart, it was one of the things Draco likes about him, the fact that Potter’s smile can light Draco’s heart up, like candles in a dark room

“Hey, Malfoy” Potter’s face lightened up when he saw Draco, the blond pushed some of his hair behind his ear and swallowed hard, he waited until Potter was in front of him before he finally spoke

“Hi” He said softly “I, er, there’s actually no way to say this”

“What’s wrong?” Potter asked, and even Weasley and Granger were looking at him with curious eyes

“Potter, I—…” He stuttered and took another breath, he pulled out the black chocolate box with a red ribbon on from his bag and pushed it into Potter’s hands, he looked down on the ground and started confessing “Here’s the thing, I like you, I _like_ like you, I have been, for a while now. And I made this, for you, and I know you probably don’t care, you have a bunch of gifts from others anyway. But, go big or go home right? I chose to go big. Anyway, that’s it, if you don’t want it, just give it back to me, I wouldn’t want it to go to waste, and er, if you’re uncomfortable with me liking you, with me being a Death Eater and all, just tell me, and I will ask Headmistress to assign me to another dorm” He said and fidgeted with his robes, his heart threatened to fly out of his chest. He closed his eyes and waited, but the only thing he heard was… _laughters_? Draco looked up to see Potter chuckling with Weasley while Granger gave him a beam

“Are you…mocking me?” Draco questioned. Was this funny for them?

“ _No_ ” Potter stopped laughing as soon as he asked “No, _no_! I just…” Potter smiled and pulled something out of his bag. Draco’s eyes opened wide, he pressed his lips into a thin line to hide his shock, Potter was holding a bright red chocolate box with a black ribbon on it, and there was even his name on the box, written by Potter, he could tell from the messy handwriting, Potter held it in his hand and bit his lips

“Ron, your _boyfriend_ is waiting!” Granger tugged on Weasley’s robes and pulled him away “We’ll go first, see you in the Common Room”

“Yeah, I’ll catch up later” Potter said and then there was only the two of them left in the hall, Draco stood there, his heart still beating fast. _What was this?_

“Er, I wasn’t mocking you” Potter said and Draco looked up at him “I just, it’s a funny story, I was going to give you this” He showed the box to Draco when the blond reached out to grab it, Potter pulled the box back, perhaps he wanted to say something first. Needless to say, Draco was still in complete shock “I…I was laughing because I just told Ron and Hermione that I was going to give you _as soon as_ I got the chance to see you, everyone was…crowding me today so I didn’t get to give you this, but now I have, and I was about to do it, but…you did it anyway” Potter snorted “Ron said he’d lock you and I in a room if I delay this any longer”

“ _Oh_ ” Draco murmured

“Malfoy, _Draco_ ” He corrected himself, and Draco’s heart might have skipped a beat hearing his first name rolling off Potter’s tongue so easily “Look, I like you too, I _like_ like you, a _lot_ , and for a while now too, even though Hermione insists that I have been in love with you way longer than that. But, er, the point is, I still like you, and though at first, we weren’t really getting along when we first got assigned in the same dorm, but I guess everything works out fine” He smiled at Draco, showing a bit of dimples on his cheeks “I like how…you bite your lips when you’re thinking, I like how you always drink _after_ you finish your meal and never during it, I like how you snore a bit when you sleep, I like how you always push my shoulder and blush when I compliment you, like you are now” Potter chuckled and Draco covered his cheeks with his hands, it was burning red now “And I…er, I like how you lean on me when you hear a funny story, whether it’s me telling it, or someone else, you always lean on me while laughing when I’m right next to you, but not on anyone else, so I always try to be close to you. But I like you most because you are the way you are, and I like it, I like you, your whole you, everything” Draco gave up, he was falling for Potter _deeply_ now. His words, it was melting Draco like an ice cream in July.

“So, Draco Malfoy, _will you be my Valentine?_ And my forever? I hope” Potter said, handing the chocolate box for Draco to hold, he stood there, waiting patiently for Draco to answer

“I don’t snore” He grumbled

“That’s what you focused on?” Potter laughed “Draco…”

“ _Yes_ ” Draco whispered the answer

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you” Potter tilted his head to the side, he smiled knowingly at Draco, _the git already heard it_

“ _Yes_ ” He said loudly with a grin “ _Yes_! Alright? I will be your Valentine, you git” He blushed and grabbed the box from Potter’s hand, hugging it tightly to his chest

“Can I kiss you?”

“Now?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to”

“ _No_ , I-I want to” Draco said and Potter slowly leaned down, he caught the blond in a soft and chaste kiss, Potter sucked on his bottom lip slowly, slithering his tongue inside when Draco gave him access, he arched into it and stood on his tiptoes, wanting to taste more

“ _Students!_ ” Draco quickly pushed Potter away when he heard the familiar voice of the Headmistress

“ _Headmistress_ ” Draco said in unison with Potter

“I’m so sorry” Draco apologised quickly

“I’m glad my two students are getting along” She said softly “However, please keep your… _intimate_ activities in your dorm. This is the second time I have to observe this type of behaviour in the school ground, and I _especially_ didn’t expect it from you, Mister Malfoy” Then she lowered her voice that Draco could barely hear it “But you have the Black’s blood in you, so I don’t expect much” She sighed and looked back at them “I don’t want the same thing from 20 years ago to happen _again_. The hall is _not_ for that”

“We understand”

“Thank you, Headmistress, I’m so sorry. _Harry_ ” Draco said, dragging Harry away. When they were walking up the stairs, Draco realised his hand was intertwined with Harry already, he glanced up to see the git smiling brightly

“You look cheerful”

“I am, my crush _likes_ me” He said and Draco huffed out a laugh before pushing Harry slightly away

“Hey…didn’t your dad and his friends study here 20 years ago?” He asked, when the Headmistress mentioned she didn’t want the same thing from 20 years ago to happen again, and what she said with him having the Black’s blood inside him. Didn’t Potter’s dad play with Sirius Black? Sirius was his first cousin, once removed. And he didn’t really care about what the Headmistress said…until now

“Oh yeah” Harry hummed “Who could she be talking about?” He said, but quickly turned back to grin at Draco “Do you want to go on a date with me this weekend?”

“What if I say no?”

“Then I’ll be sad” Harry pouted and Draco couldn’t help but laughed softly, leaning on Harry’s shoulder

“Alright, I’ll go” He replied “Should we go to the Common Room? Our friends are waiting”

“I was thinking, we could go back to our dorm, and have a taste of the chocolates” Harry leaned closer and whispered in Draco’s ear “And maybe I can have a taste of you too”

“ _Harry”_ Draco blushed, pushing the git away but their hands still locked tightly to each other. They walked past the Common Room and went up to their dorm, Draco bit his lower lip again, this Valentine’s Day had gone far better than he had ever imagined.

**_The End._ **

[Based on this reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/r/teenagers/comments/f43iku/i_confessed_to_my_crush/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this  
> Kudos and comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
